After the Last Hope
by GGwinx
Summary: moon's after the dark forest battle - what is happening- Bramblestar gets his nine lives, Cinderheart is going to have Lionblaze's kits, Dovewing never stopped loving Tigerheart, but her heart now belong's to her and Bumblestripes kit (suck at summuries, please read and review)After the last hope
1. Chapter 1

**Thunderclan:**

**Leader**

Bramblestar-A huge, lean, dark tabby tom with amber eyes (Mates with Squirrelflight)

**Deputy**

Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, one white paw, and a squirrel-like bushy tail(expecting Bramblestars kit's)

**Medicine Cat**

Jayfeather-Gray tabby tom, with blind blue eyes

**Medicine cat apprentice**

Amberpaw-a gray she-kit, with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

**Warriors**

Brackenfur-Golden brown tabby tom (Mates with Sorreltail)

Sorreltail-dappled, tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, and a white chest and paws(Mates with Brackenfur)

Cloudtail-Long-haired white tom with blue eyes (Mates with Brightheart)

Thornclaw-Golden brown tabby tom(mate's with Leafpool)

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat(mate's with Thornclaw)

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom(Mates with Whitewing)

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes (Mates with Birchfall)

Berrynose-cream-colored tom (Mates with Poppyfrost)

-apprentice:Lilypaw

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat (Mates with Berrynose)

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat(mate's to moleclaw)

-apprentice:Dewpaw

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom(Mates with Rosepetel)

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes(Mates with Cinderheart)

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom(mate to Ivypool)

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat(mate's with mousewhisker)

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes (Mates with Dovewing)

Brightheart:White she-cat with ginger patches(mate's with Cloudtail)

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mates with Foxleap)

Moleclaw:A large, cream-and-brown tom, with amber eyes(mate's with Hazeltail)

Cherryheart-A small, ginger she-cat, with amber eyes

Seedwhisker-a very pale ginger she-cat

Lilycloud-a dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Silvernight-silver she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Honeypaw and Sunpaaw

**Apprentices**

Dewpaw-A dark gray tom with amber eyes

snowpaw-A white tom with amber eyes

amberpaw-a gray she-kit, with white paws, a white muzzle, a white right ear, and amber eyes

Honeypaw-silver she-cat with amber eyes

Sunpaw-black she cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat(Kits-Hollykit:grey tabby she-cat with green eyes Blazekit:golden tabby with blue eyes-tom Featherkit:black golden fur with amber eyes-she cat)

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(wingkit:pale grey she cat with blue eyes Skykit:white she-cat with amber eyes stripekit:pale grey like Dovewing but has black stripe's like bumplestripe's)

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat(expecting toadstep's kit's)

Sandstorm-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes(oldest queen in nursery-expecting Firestar's kits)

**Elders**

Purdy:plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

Graystripe- Long haired gray tom(Mates with Millie)

Millie-Striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Mates with Graystripe)

Dustpelt-Dark brown tabby tom

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Changes**

Greystripe, Millie, Dustpelt and Spiderleg joined the elders den and Cinderpelt, Dovewing, Sandstorm and Blossomfall moved into the nursery and Silvernight and her kit's Honeypaw and Sunpaw joined the thunderclan, they came from Windclan .Amberpaw, Dewpaw and snowpaw became apprentices also Lilycloud, Seedwhisker, Cherryheart and Moleclaw


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadowclan:**

Le**ader**- Blackstar, large white tom with jet black paws

**Deputy**- Rowanclaw, ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**- Littlecloud, very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

**Apprentice Sparrowpaw (big tabby tom)**

Applefur- mottled brown she cat

**Apprentice Mistpaw (spiky furred grey she cat)**

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

**Apprentice Stoatpaw (skinny ginger tom)**

Snowbird- pure white she cat

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Kinkfur- tabby she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white, and tortoiseshell she cat

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- grey she cat with black paws

Scorchfur- dark grey tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream furred she cat

Ferretclaw- cream and grey tom

Starlingwing- ginger tom

**Queens**

Pinenose- black she cat

**Elders**

Cedarheart- dark grey tom

Tallpoppy- long legged light brown tabby she cat

Snaketail- dark brown tom with tabby striped tail

Whitewater- white she cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

**Windclan****_:_**

_**Leader**_- Onestar, brown tabby tom

_**Deputy**_- Ashfoot, grey she cat

**Apprentice Larkpaw (black she cat)**

_**Medicine Cat**_- Kestrelflight, mottled grey tom

_**Warriors**_

Crowfeather- dark grey tom

**Apprentice Crouchpaw (black tom)**

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Gorsetail- very pale grey and white she cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot- grey tom with two dark paws

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she cat

Swallowtail- dark grey she cat

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she cat with large white mark on her forehead

Whiskernose- light brown tom

Furzepelt- grey and white she cat

Boulderfur- large pale grey tom

_**Queens**_

Whitetail- small white she cat

Heathertail- light brown tabby she cat(expecting brezzepelt's kit)

_**Elders**_

Webfoot- dark grey tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

* * *

_**Leader**_- Mistystar, grey she cat with blue eyes

_**Deputy**_- Reedwhisker, black tom

_**Medicine Cat**_- Mothwing, dappled golden she cat

**Apprentice Willowshine (grey tabby she cat)**

_**Warriors**_

Graymist- pale grey tabby she cat

Mintfur- light grey tabby tom

Minnowtail- dark grey she cat

Pebblefoot- mottled grey tom

Mallownose- light brown tabby tom

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

Grasspelt- light brown tom

Troutstream- pale grey tabby she cat

Rushtail- light brown tabby tom

Mossyfoot- brown and white she cat

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom

Heronclaw-smoky grey almost black tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

_**Apprentices**_

Redpaw-dark brown tabby with green eyes

rockpaw-grey pelt with brown eyes

Amberpaw-tortoishell tabby with amber eyes

_**Queens**_

Duskfur- brown tabby she cat

Petalfur- grey and white she cat(expecting kit's)

Icewing-white she cat(whitekit-white she-cat with blue eyes Lilykit-white she-cat with green eyes)

_**Elders**_

Dapplenose- mottled grey she cat

Pouncetail- ginger and white tom

* * *

_**Cats Outside The Clans**_

Smoky- muscular grey and white tom that lives at the horseplace

Floss- small grey and white she cat that lives at the horseplace

Rose-ginger and white fur with dark blue eyes, a kit that lives with her sister Leaf at the horseplace

Leaf-white, black and ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with dark blue eyes that lives with her sister Rose at the horseplace

Violet-mother of Leaf, Rose, Amberpaw, rockpaw and redpaw, lives at horseplace, she is a tortoiseshell white, ginger and black tabby with bits of brown and grey


End file.
